warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fernshade
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=''Unknown'' |apprentice=Fernpaw |warrior=Fernshade |queen=Fernshade |starclan resident=Fernshade |mother=Hollyflower |brothers=Flintfang, Blackstar |mate=Wolfstep |son=Badgerfang |mentor=Unknown |app=Unknown |livebooks=''Yellowfang's Secret, ''Tigerclaw's Fury, Code of the Clans |deadbooks=''Night Whispers'' }} Fernshade is a tortoiseshell she-cat. She is born to Hollyflower of ShadowClan, along with Flintfang and Blackstar. She later becomes an apprentice called Fernpaw. Fernpaw later becomes a warrior, taking on the name of Fernshade. Fernshade later has Wolfstep's kit, Badgerfang. Many seasons later, Fernshade is seen in StarClan to welcome Russetfur to StarClan after her death. History In the Super Editions ''Yellowfang's Secret :Fernpaw is born to Hollyflower of ShadowClan, along with her brothers Flintpaw and Blackpaw. The three, along with Nightpaw, Clawpaw, and their mentors, charge past Yellowfang and Cloudpelt. A few days later, she helps clean out bedding with the other apprentices, and ends up joining in the wrestling after Nightpaw and Flintpaw start. Hollyflower ends it, threatening to tell their mentors to not have them do any battle training, and they all scurry off to gather the displaced moss. :Brightflower mentions to Yellowfang that Nutwhisker has been spending a lot of time with Fernpaw recently, even though she isn't his apprentice, saying it would be wonderful for them to have kits. She tells Brokenpaw he will be made a warrior soon, when Tangleburr tells him that she doesn't think Raggedstar will want him to be a warrior so he could be his deputy. Fernshade tells Brokentail that the hunting patrol was attacked by rats. When Brokentail tells the Clan the plan he came up with to get rid of the rats, she says it may be worth a try. She goes with the patrol to hold back the rats so that they may see the other cats killing their denmates. :As Yellowfang walks out of Raggedstar's den, Fernshade bounds up to her, and announces she is going to have Wolfstep's kits. She admits it is isn't the best time to have them, and she's a bit old to be having her first litter, but continues on saying the Clan needs new blood. Yellowfang takes her to the medicine den, and Runningnose has her lie down so he can check on her kits. He tells them to grow big and strong, and Fernshade purrs that they would be fine with the two cats to look after them. Yellowfang gives her burnet leaves, and Runningnose tells her to come back for more and to eat as much as possible for her kits, and leaves soon after. :When Fernshade goes into labor and gives birth to her kit, it's noted that the kit is stubborn and is having trouble coming out. When she finishes the birth, Fernshade begins licking him, and names him Badgerkit when Yellowfang observes that his face is striped. She presses her muzzle into her mate's fur when he comes in, saying that their son's name is Badgerkit. :When Yellowfang asks the kits why they're outside the camp, they reply that Brokenstar let them out to give Fernshade some peace and quiet. She walks beside Yellowfang after the Gathering where her son was announced as a new ShadowClan apprentice. She looks fondly at her eager son, saying she'd never thought she'd have given birth to him, and how he was going to be a true ShadowClan warrior, and how proud of him she is. After the battle against WindClan, Flintfang goes to inform her that her son died in the battle. In the ''Omen of the Stars arc ''Night Whispers :In StarClan, she, Yellowfang, Sagewhisker, Bluestar, and several other cats are talking about Russetfur, the ShadowClan deputy's death during a battle between her Clan and ThunderClan over a grassy clearing. Fernshade is quite upset over Russetfur's death, constantly stating that ShadowClan had suffered the most because of this. She blames Yellowfang for not sending a sign to ThunderClan about the Dark Forest's intentions. Fernshade then leaves to lead Russetfur to StarClan. When Flametail sits by the Moonpool and speaks with Sagewhisker and Palefoot, he names the StarClan cats he sees. He lists Fernshade among them. In the ''Field Guides ''Code of the Clans :Although not formally appearing, Fernshade is mentioned by her son, Badgerpaw. As the young cat lay dying from wounds given to him by a WindClan warrior, Badgerpaw says that he hopes Brokenstar and Fernshade are proud of him. Flintfang promises the young apprentice that his mother would be proud of him, although the older ShadowClan cat has no idea how he's going to tell Fernshade that her kit was killed in battle because he was forced to fight when he was too small and weak to handle it. In the ''Novellas ''Tigerclaw's Fury :Tigerclaw sees Fernshade, Deerfoot, and Boulder come into his view. When Fernshade pads to speak up, Tigerclaw considers her older than he remembers, as her fur is clumped and patched, and one of her eyes is stuck shut with a yellow ooze. Fernshade explains that the Clan had been struck ill by the rats previous times, but it wasn't nearly as devastating as the current one. She adds that Runningnose hadn't slept for a quarter moon, as he was trying to search for herbs for all the cats. Tangleburr then rests her nose against Fernshade's flank, and offers to hunt for her. Once they leave, Fernshade wishes for StarClan to light their path. :When Tigerclaw calls for Blackfoot, the latter is seen speaking with Fernshade. When Mowgli and Snag are about to be renamed, Fernshade dryly remarks that they could cope with the new cats. As she speaks to Rowanberry, Fernshade remarks that the following night would be the Gathering, and inquires if Runningnose had told her what he was to say to the other Clans. Trivia Mistakes *She is mistakenly said to be Russetfur's mentor. Character pixels Kin Members '''Mate:' :Wolfstep: Son: :Badgerfang: Mother: :Hollyflower: Brothers: :Flintfang: :Blackstar: Tree Quotes Notes and references ru:Таволга (племя Теней)fr:Fleur de Fougèrede:Farnschattenfi:Lehvävarjopl:Paprotkowy Cieńnl:Varenschaduw Category:Females Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Queens Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Minor characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:StarClan cats Category:Warriors Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Tigerclaw's Fury characters